


Inner Smile

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail knows when Obi-Wan has an inner smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Smile

I know what Jedi Knight Kenobi is thinking when he watches me. He doesn't show it, but he doesn't have to. I know him better than any of these people -- better than the other Jedi, better than his master. I know behind his eyes and behind the image he's forced to present here, he's smiling at me.

I wonder if they know what he's like under the robes, under the formality. I doubt they realize how much love he's capable of giving. Better that they don't. He's not allowed.

It doesn't matter. I know the look that hides his smiles.


End file.
